I Want to See You Smile
by Tallis
Summary: Yuffie finds a photo of Leon in his old diary. Between arguments and fights, she tries to know more about his past – and who was that woman he was standing with in the photo? YxL
1. The Photo in the Diary

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix does.

-+-+-+-+-+-

YuffiexLeon fic. Just some idea that got into my head and I had to write before I forgot it... ) Don't know if it's any good, but at least I got my wish of writing a Squffie fic Enjoy! )

EDIT: This is the revised version of the story. What I did was fixing a few small things, and combining old chapters 1 and 2 into a single chapter, since they were so short to begin with.

-+-+-+-+-+-

**CHAPTER 1 - The Photo in the Diary**

Leon was a serious man. He didn't talk much, he preferred to keep his thoughts to himself, the tragic moments still invading his mind, flashing through his head, his nightmares... But he'd never share that with anyone. Leon would just sit in his room, quietly reading a book or two.

"Squaaall! Guess who?" came a girl's voice from behind him, when two hands blocked his vision.

_Yuffie._

She was the only one who interrupted Leon's thoughts. The only one brave enough to break into his room and bother him, and maybe make him say a few rare words - they were insults, but words nevertheless.

"It's Leon," he said angrily. He had told her that a million times already, but Yuffie would never listen. It was like she did that on purpose to make him angry - which was, in fact, the truth.

"Aww, Squall, you're no fun!" said Yuffie, taking her hands off his eyes and placing them on her hips, disappointedly.

Leon sighed. That girl would never learn. "Yuffie, get out, I'm trying to read here." he said, gesturing towards the door with his book.

Yuffie, instead, grabbed the book and read the title. " '_1001 Things To Do With Your Gunblade On A Rainy Day_'? Seriously Squall, what you need is a hobby!" the girl giggled. Leon glared at her.

"Out. Now." he said, which was probably more than necessary to send any normal person running out of that place before Leon got really angry, especially with that gunblade book. Unfortunately for him, Yuffie wasn't just "any normal person".

"Hey, hey, calm down, I was just kidding." Yuffie sat on the bed and looked at the ceiling. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"Nothing."

"Aw, c'mon, wanna go out?"

"No."

"Wanna slash some heartless?"

"There are no more heartless here."

"Wanna watch Barney the Dinosaur?"

"You gotta be kidding."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you prefer Teletubbies, since you have all of those cute underwear featuring them."

"WHAT?" Leon yelled angrily. Yuffie was so annoying! "I don't have _anything_ with stupid Teletubbies, Yuffie."

"Yeah, I know." Yuffie replied happily.

"Wait... how do you know I don't have any Telletubbies underwear?" Leon eyed her suspiciously.

"Sheesh, Squall, I don't go around looking at your _private _stuff, you know, I have other important things to do. How desperate do you think I am?" she smirked, sticking out her tongue at him and leaving the room.

That was another disturbing moment with Yuffie, thought Leon. In fact, pretty much every conversation with Yuffie seemed to be as disturbing as that. Joy.

Yuffie walked through the house and found Aerith leaving the library. She seemed worried, but when she spotted Yuffie she smiled as usual. Yuffie knew she was looking for Cloud, but decided not to say anything.

"Hello, Yuffie. How's Leon?" asked Aerith.

"The usual. You know, we should be proud. We live with the first and only human icecube in the entire world! Isn't that a reason to celebrate?" answered Yuffie, waving her hands in the air and sighing. Aerith laughed.

"Well, that's just the way he is. Anyway, I was doing some research in the library and I found this..." she showed Yuffie an old book that seemed like a diary. "I suppose it belongs to Leon. Could you give it to him later? Don't read it, okay? It might be personal."

"Yeah, sure." said Yuffie, grabbing the book. When Aerith went around the corner, Yuffie opened the book - curiosity, for Yuffie, was bigger than responsability - and an old picture fell from it. Yuffie picked it up. It was kind of blurry and scratched, but she could see that Leon was in the picture. And he wasn't alone. There was another person with him - a girl, who has holding his arm and smiling. And, although it seemed impossible, Leon was smiling too.

Yuffie raised an eyebrow. She had never seen Leon smile before, him being so moody and serious. Not even when she made those jokes; everybody laughed, except for him, the "human icecube". He was cold as ice, no doubt. And yet, he seemed pretty happy in the picture. Yuffie assumed this had been before the attack of the heartless, Leon looked younger.

He had never talked with anyone about that past. And who was that girl? She must have been pretty special, since she had accomplished what no other human being had. And that made Yuffie strangely angry. She didn't know why, but she suddenly got very mad at that woman, a stranger that might even be dead.

Yuffie decided that she would ask Leon about it. By the looks of it, she could have asked the wall and it would have had pretty much the same effect. But she had to try. She had to break through that wall that Leon constantly built around himself, keeping the others away.

"I think I'm going to keep this... just for a little bit," Yuffie said, hiding the book behind her back and then running to her room as quickly as possible.

-

Yuffie walked out of the building and down the streets. Everything was quiet now. The heartless were gone, but people were still afraid of getting out of their safe homes. It was understandable, but Yuffie now had other, much more important things in her head.

She scanned the picture once again. The woman's face wasn't entirely visible, but Yuffie presumed she could be at Leon's age at that time. _Maybe there's something about her here in this diary...?_

"Well, if I want to continue with the Make-Squall-Open-Up-More-To-People operation, this thing might help." concluded Yuffie, opening on a random page. The pages were somewhat torn, but she could read the neat writing in it.

_It's been a long while. I miss them so much. When my parents were dead by those heartless, I thought I could never find happiness again... I was alone. I had no friends. But luckily I could escape._

_Funny how I always seem to be able to escape but always leave people behind._

_But... now I think I've found my place. I wandered for so long and ended up here, in Hollow Bastion. There are friendly people here - maybe, just maybe, I can find my happiness again and it will fill that missing part in my heart..._

"Squall lost his parents? I never knew..." said Yuffie sadly, staring at the page. "Well, no wonder, he never speaks to anybody. What could possibly have happened to make him so cold and reserved? He seemed really happy at that time..."

Yuffie continued wandering along the streets distractedly. So distractedly that she suddenly bumped into someone.

Leon.

_God, when did he get so tall?_, thought Yuffie. She always had to look right up to speak to him, which was kind of annoying... but Yuffie somewhat liked Leon being so tall. It gave a sense of... protection? She wasn't sure... _Wonder if Squall would really protect me if I was in real danger..._

"Hey, you should look at where you are going, you know?" said Leon mockingly, patting the younger girl on the head.

"No kidding, Squallie!" Yuffie replied, laughing at the face Leon made at that nickname. "Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought you were busy with your _books _or something."

"I came here because Aerith told me to. She said that she needs you to make the preparations for the wedding with her. And my name is Leon." he answered coldly, turning around and going back to the building.

"Hey, wait up!" the ninja yelled, running to catch up with Leon.

While walking, her mind was elsewhere... Thoughts like 'Should I ask him about his parents? No, he'd never tell me...' and 'But if I mention something, he'll find out I'm keeping this diary without him knowing about it. That's enough to make anyone angry... especially someone so reserved as Squall. Better make a casual approach...' filled her head, when she finally decided to speak, but she was interrupted by Leon's deep voice.

"Hey, what's that book you're holding there?" Leon asked, wondering why _Yuffie _was holding a book. Yuffie never read anything as far as he knew, especially a book so old and torn.

_Crap, so he noticed... quickly, think of something, Yuffie! _The girl choose to hide the book behind her and said, "Nothing, er, just a, er, children's book I used to like when I was little."

"But isn't it a little old?"

"Hey, I can still read it!"

"Whatever."

Yuffie sighed. This was going to be hard. She took a deep breath, and started:

"So, Squ- er, Leon... did you... er, ever, you know, dated before you came to Traverse Town?"

Leon stopped walking and looked confusedly at the girl, thinking about the weird question. Did she...?

"Hey, Leon, Yuffie, right here!" came a feminine, soft voice from inside the church. It was Aerith.

_Damn, just when I was about to get something out of him... _Yuffie went inside the church, saying good-bye to Leon who continued walking down the street. The ninja found Aerith talking to a guy and pointing at several beautiful roses she wanted placed by the altar and next to each bench. It was going to be all perfect, according to Aerith.

She seemed really happy, Yuffie noticed; Well, after looking for Cloud for so much time, no wonder she's all happy about finally marrying the man she loves.

_I wish I could also have someone who loved me very much, that would go through anything just to be with me..._

Aerith took notice of Yuffie there and went to talk to her. Unfortunetly, she also noticed the book the younger girl was holding.

"Yuffie, isn't this that book I told you to give Leon?" the older girl asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, it's just that... well, it's a diary, and I always wanted to know Leon's past, but he won't tell me anything. So I just thought that I could... maybe... make him feel better if I knew what's going on inside that stupid jerk's head." Yuffie answered.

Aerith seemed to ponder this for a while. Then, fortunetly, she nodded. "Okay, but don't let him find out. You know how angry Leon gets with these things." she said, walking back to arrange the seats. Yuffie sighed, taking a last glance at the photo, and kept the diary safely with her.

Maybe she could read some more, since she couldn't make him speak...

Yeah. Let's definetly keep it just for a little longer.

------

A/N: See ya next chapter! Review please! I'll give Leon plushies to everyone who reviews.

Tallis


	2. Wonderful Opportunities

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix does. The fact that this is a FANFICTION should give you an idea.

-+-+-+-+-+-

YuffiexLeon fic. I'm finally updating! I'm sorry if this chapter was kind of... angsty? I don't know. But it was needed, and it will get better, I promise. Enjoy chapter 2!! )

EDIT: This is the revised version of the story. Also fixed some small things in this chapter, and combined chapters 3 and 4 into one big chapter.

-+-+-+-+-+-

**CHAPTER**** 2 - Wonderful Oportunities**

Back from choosing dresses, flowers, writing invitations and planning the whole wedding with Aerith, Yuffie was extremely exhausted. Lovely thoughts of a hot and relaxing shower and a nice, comfortable bed filled her mind as she walked through the streets of Traverse Town.

When she got home, she saw Leon watching TV in the living room. Would it be a good time to talk to him? They were alone, and he was distracted enough to not get angry... _But I'm so tired, all I want to do is lie in my bed and sleep for the rest of the week.. Maybe next week, too..._

Then Yuffie spotted a paper bag on top of a table. She looked at Leon, then at the paper bag, then Leon, paper bag, Leon, paper bag. Interesting. Very interesting.

The ninja grabbed the bag, and snuck out of the room, trying not to make too much noise. Leaning against the wall, she blew as hard as she could while trying to be silent. She snuck up behind Leon and held the bag up. When she reached a considerable distance, she held up her hands to pop the bag-

"Don't even think about it."

_Aw, man. _"How did you know I was here?" Yuffie asked, irritated. A ninja was supposed to be sly and sneaky! Leon must have super senses or something... _Wow, he's so... incredible..._

"You need to practice being silent more, because even a deaf person would have heard you coming," Leon said coldly, making Yuffie even more angry.

"Argh, you're so annoying!" Yuffie said, knowing it was the lamest retort ever, but it summed up pretty much how she felt about the "Super Leon".

"Well, I could say the same for you." said Leon, still watching the TV. It was a boring man reading the news. Yuffie didn't really care. She sat beside Leon on the couch and listened to the man. God, how Leon could stand watching such things was beyond Yuffie. She wondered if he liked to watch the weather channel, too.

"What, ran out of replies?" He smirked.

"No, I just don't want come down to _your _level."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. And how can you watch these stupid things anyway?"

"It's the news, it's meant for you to keep informed about the world. No wonder you're such an idiot, you never know what's going on..."

"If they're not gonna teach me how to make a delicious chocolate cake, then it's not worth watching."

"How smart." Leon said sarcastically. Yuffie was already very frustrated, but she remembered the diary... Yes, she had to talk about that. She could argue with Leon at any other time. It was actually an activity already part of her to-do list/daily schedule, right after "Breakfast," "Snack," "Nap," "Lunch," "Snack," and "Dinner." Yeah, she had a very busy day.

"Hey, Squall... What about that question I asked earlier?" Yuffie asked hopefully.

Leon stopped to look at her, his deep blue eyes were now wide and, in a way, scary. "I don't think it's your business." He turned back to the TV. "And it's Leon."

_He doesn't want to tell me... He's afraid. He doesn't like remembering the past..._

"But..." Yuffie tried again, only to be interrupted by Leon.

"Just leave me alone."

She got up from the couch, defeated, and headed towards the door to the corridor.

"_I miss them so much." _

_"...My parents were killed by those heartless." _

_"I could never find happiness again... I was alone."_

What kind of past did Leon have? Yuffie was somewhat part of it, having escaped from Hollow Bastion with the others, but she could only remember a happy, carefree life.

Leon needed someone. Maybe he was just like that because he had no one to love him again. To have no one to love you... To love someone who won't-or _can't_- return the feelings... To love someone that gone away. It was like having a huge, gaping hole in your heart. Every time you thought about it, the hole just got bigger and bigger until it swallowed your heart…

People need someone to fill that empty space, a friend. Everybody needs a friend. A person can't live without someone to talk to, to be with, without going mad.

Yuffie turned back. She stood right in front of the TV, blocking it from Leon's view. Before he could complain, she hugged him tightly.

"What... What are you do-doing, Yuffie?" asked Leon, almost speechless. She didn't answer. She felt like words weren't needed right now. When she let go slowly, it seemed like so much time had passed during those three seconds.

Yuffie smiled and said softly, in an inaudible whisper, "Everybody needs someone to love... to trust."

The girl left the room, acting as if nothing abnormal had happened. Leon just sat there, not as much startled as before but still finding the small girl's behaviour strange. Their relationship was like... Argument, sarcastic comment, argument, fight, mockery, and more arguments. No hugs included. Hugs were what... friends did. And other relationships, too, but that was beside the point.

Was Yuffie… a friend? Sure, they were close, and saw each other every day (even if they didn't want to). But...

I'll deal with it later, he thought. It's probably not important, and I could be doing some else, like watching…

"There will be a storm forming around the Traverse Town area in the next few days. Bring your umbrellas and raincoats, 'cause the thing ain't going to be pretty!_"_

The weather channel.

---

_I know I'll never recover from the past, but now I feel much happier. All because I met... her._

_Today Rinoa and I went to this festival, and it was really beautiful. She's always so cheerful and she makes me feel happy. I never thought it would be possible to feel happy after what happened, but she's so much like an angel... I wouldn't be surprised if she worked a miracle._

Yuffie closed the diary with a _thud_.

"...Rinoa?"

She didn't know why her eyes watered and a tear ran down her cheek.

--

The next day Yuffie paced around her room, thinking - something she didn't usually do, but at a time like that, it was needed. _So, there really was a 'Rinoa'__after all. She was probably his girlfriend or something..._ Suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

"Yuff?" Cloud peered through the door, "You dressed? Oh good." Cloud entered the room and sat down in Yuffie's bed.

"Geeze, I know I'm not good-looking but you don't have to throw it in my face..." Yuffie pouted mockingly. "What's up, soon-to-be-married boy?"

"Aerith sent me here to check up on you, and," the man sighed, prepared for what he knew was coming, "to see if you already have a dress for the wedding." He put his fingers in his ears and waited for the blow...

And waited...

But Yuffie just stood there, staring. Relieved, Cloud lowered his fingers.

Bad idea.

"WHAT?" the ninja girl yelled at the top of her lungs, "AERITH EXPECTS ME TO USE A _DRESS_? BUT IT'S ONLY ONE WEEK TILL THE WEDDING AND..."

"I know, Yuffie, but... you see, you're one of the witnesses and so you need to be dressed properly, not..." Cloud looked up and down at the smaller girl and her, well, weird choice of clothes, "not - er - your usual style of clothing."

"So what exactly do you suggest I do?"

"It should be pretty obvious - I suggest you go buy a dress as soon as possible, 'cause you know how Aerith gets when things don't go as she planned..." Cloud sighed, "We want it to be just perfect."

The blonde walked out, leaving a very angry Yuffie behind. _Great. Just great. Aerith knows how I hate dresses, so she waited until the last moment to leave me no choice but to buy it!_

Yuffie walked out of her room, fuming all the way to the exit. She was about to go out when a voice stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going, shortie?" Leon said, coming out of the living room and standing in front of the girl.

"I have to buy a... _dress_ for Aerith and Cloud's wedding" she answered, not looking directly at Leon.

"Hm, a dress, huh?" Leon said in a mock-tone, "That'll be a funny thing to see. The tomboy ninja dressed up like a real girl."

Yuffie didn't say anything. They just stood there for a few seconds, when Yuffie finally broke the silence.

"Are you going to let me pass? I really want this to be over soon." she said angrily.

"Sure." Leon stepped away. Yuffie went out and headed to one of Traverse Town's clothing stores. About ten steps further she realized Leon was following her.

"Squall," she sighed, "I'm _really _not up to your annoyances today. I'm already in a bad mood and if you're following me just to piss me off..."

"Who said I was _following _you?" Leon said conversationaly, "And it's Leon."

"But then... why are you going this way to the store?"

"To buy clothes." he answered sarcastically. "As you know, I'm Cloud's best man, so I have to buy a tuxedo to wear at the wedding. It's got nothing to with you." Leon continued walking. Yuffie stared a bit at him. _I know him, he would never let me know if he was buying clothes for any occasion - he'd just say 'it's not of your business'. Plus he came with me of all people... it's not like that happens every day. _

_I wonder if he changed a little. Maybe he's trying to be... friends?_

Yuffie smiled silently and walked behind Leon all the way to the shop.

When they got there, Yuffie was shocked to find out how many dresses were there - dresses of all colors, length and size. It would be a really hard task to find out something she liked amongst the ribbons and pink land.

"Hello there!" said a saleswoman who was nearest of Yuffie, and scared the world out of said girl. "Looking for something classy, are we?" she said looking down at the younger girl's attire, then shaking her head disapprovingly. _What is it with these people? It's not like I'm covered in rags or something..._

"Uh, yeah, I want a dress..." Yuffie answered, eyeing the saleswoman slightly with fear, "But not too... pink, or... you know... ribbons and flowers and all that jazz."

It took a while, but Yuffie finally settled down to a somewhat plain dress, but very pretty. It was dark blue, with shining light blue curls on the top which gave the look of an abstract painting of some sort. It was long and almost reached Yuffie's feet, and the girl made a silent note to herself to practice walking in that so that she didn't stumble over at the wedding.

_I wonder where's Leon now... did he find a tuxedo already?_

The ninja had her answer soon enough, though.

Leon came from the other part of the shop (which was very big, Yuffie noted), wearing a black tuxedo that made him look more adult and serious than ever, but very handsomely so.

When Yuffie saw him she felt her heart skip a beat. _Damn, he looks better than I expected! I mean, I never saw Squall so handsome and..._

_Wait a sec — handsome? Since when do I find Mr Human Icicle handsome?_

_Oh, okay, I'll admit it, he's not really bad looking, but..._

_Oh shut up stupid head!_

"Watch the drool." Leon pointed at Yuffie who was gaping and her face looked a bit weird - a mix of confusion with admiration... Leon couldn't tell. Yuffie then realized that she was staring and quickly closed her mouth and looked away, flushing furiously.

Leon fought back the urge to smirk at the younger girl's antics. Although, he admitted to himself that Yuffie looked very fine herself. She looked good in that dress, which made her look like a real woman - not the childish girl he had always known. 'I could get used to the idea of a more grown up Yuffie...' the man thought, 'but I know that she's still the same as always, despite the classy clothes.'

"I-I wasn't drooling, I was just..." Yuffie tried to explain, but failing miserably. "You know, I was just startled with how that tux makes you look like even more of an idiot!"

"Sure, whatever." Leon said knowingly and went back to change to his own clothes. Yuffie did the same. Both went to the counter of the store.

She then realized she had forgotten her bag with her money in it. Desperately, she looked on every pocket of her shorts for some cash, but found none. _Crap, I think I'll have to pay for it later._

"I'll pay for her dress too." Leon said, handing out the money to the man behind the counter. Yuffie stared at him in disbelief.

"Leon, are you alright?" Yuffie asked, confused. "You acted very strange today. You're not trying to be... friendly, are you?"

Leon coughed. "Of course not. It's just more practical this way. And you still owe me for this."

_Heh, so much for a little charity._

As they walked back to their house, carrying their shopping bags, Yuffie remebered something. "Hey Squall?"

"Leon."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Since you're the best man, you have to make a speech in front of everybody, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Woa, seems like a lot of work to me. I mean, I can't even remember what I ate for dinner yesterday, imagine a speech..."

"It's not really that difficult."

Yuffie was suddenly happy. She had managed to keep a mostly normal conversation with Leon without any arguments of any sort. It felt... right, to be walking with him like that on the streets, just talking about mundane things.

Of course, it was starting to get too good to be true.

They heard a loud noise, then a flash in the sky. Then heavy rain poured down on Traverse Town along with loud thundering every now and then.

"Oh crap!" sweared Leon, dashing forward to the house. "I knew there was a storm coming!"

"Oh so you DO watch the weather channel!" said Yuffie right on the man's heels.

"..."

"Ah-ha!" said Yuffie triumphantly, "But no time for that now, we're never getting home alive with this rain. Come here."

Yuffie pulled Leon to the right and entered the restaurant where Cid - a very annoying old man - worked. "Phew, at least we're safe for now." The restaurant was closed, so it was a bit cold and dark inside.

"Yuffie, no one dies from the rain..." said Leon, drying his coat and hair, "But I guess that we can at least stay here until the rain stops."

They both sat down on one of the tables, looking at the rain outside.

Yuffie, though, hated staying at one place, staring at the window with nothing else to do. Much unlike Leon, he just sat there like statue (not much of a company, really), but it was still something. So Yuffie said the first thing on her mind.

"Truth or Dare?"

"What?" He turned to stare at the younger girl.

"Truth or Dare?"

"You have _got _to be kidding me."

"Aw, c'mon! I'm seriously bored, and being bored is brain damaging."

"I think your brain is already damaged enough," Yuffie scowled at him, "But whatever, you're just going to stay bugging me so... truth."

Yuffie half smirked. "Hm. Tell me about your last girlfriend."

She could tell that Leon was a bit startled with that question, but seemed to ponder on an answer. "Well... she was rather happy, if I can recall. And she wasn't embarassed of anything. She just spoke her mind always - in that point I think she's rather like you I suppose."

Yuffie looked at him, hoping to find some kind of emotion through those words. "But I don't really like to talk about that... things of the past." Leon continued, shrugging the topic. "Your turn."

The girl seemingly got out of a trance and answered slyly, "Dare."

Leon thought for a moment. "I dare you to... steal Cloud's wedding ring and only return it5 minutesbefore the wedding."

"Heh, give me a real challenge, would ya?" Yuffie smirked, "That's gonna keep Cloud quite busy at the preparations. Heheh, now your turn."

"Hm, truth."

"Not up for any challenges huh?" Yuffie thought. _I need to ask something about his past, something important, but without sounding too suspicious..._ "Was that happy girlfriend of yours... special?"

"Why the sudden interest in my love life?" Leon eyed her suspiciously.

"No reason."

"Well... I felt like I could tell anything to her, and she would understand completely... I also felt that I could show her my secrets, but now... I think I feel lonely somehow... she was special, but I guess it doesn't really matter anymore."

Leon looked outside and realized that the rain had stopped. The game at least had been good to pass the time, he thought. He started to leave but saw that Yuffie was still sitting on the chair, staring into space.

"Yuffie, what..."

"You just don't see, do you?" tears were starting to form in the girl's eyes. She tried to ignore them.

"What?"

"Me! You just don't see it!"

"What are you saying Yuffie? Look, we have to get back..."

"Everything!" Yuffie screamed at him, the effort to ignore the tears now useless. "If you feel like there's no one you can tell anything, you can tell it to me! If you think that no one is capable of knowing your secrets, you can show them to me! If you're feeling lonely, there's still me! I'm here! I'm..."

Yuffie then realized that she wasn't making any sense. _Why am I telling him that? Why am I acting like this?_

"Don't you just get it? I'm trying my best to know you, to get along... it doesn't have to be that stupid Rinoa!"

_Damn._

Leon's eyes widened as he whispered "How do you know about Rinoa...?"

"I...I..." Yuffie said, the words stuck in her throat.

"Hey, what in the world is going on down there?" Cid came down the stairs of the restaurant with a sleepy expression on his face, only to find Yuffie crying and Leon staring at her, his expression unreadable.

"What's happening?" Cid asked, obviously very confused.

Leon just walked out of the restaurant and run to the house where they lived.

Yuffie didn't follow. She just sat there on the chair, staring at the now wet Traverse Town streets throught the restaurant windows.

_What have I just done?_

-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: Yep, decided to continue this, at last. ) Hope you all like it, and review, please?


End file.
